


Oh, Brother

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sonny & Alex, my actual favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny left his tie at Alex's. A stranger is in her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>*Comments appreciated*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother

Sonny was running late, well running late to be early. He was always eager to get in and get started so there was no playing catch up on something he didn't know. He glanced at his reflection, almost satisfied with what he saw. 

"Wrong tie." He made a face in the mirror. "Where's-?"

He looked around the room for the right one, realizing he'd spent the night with Alex the last time he wore it. He could wear something else but going downstairs to see her even for a second made him want to be a little late. 

He grabbed everything else he needed and locked the door behind him before taking the brief staircase down to her apartment. A tingle of nervousness hit him before he reached the door. 

A week had passed since he let it slip that he loved her. Sure he was drunk and was prone to saying things earlier than he knew he should, but that didn't mean he hadn't meant it. She wasn't just some chick he was sleeping with. He hoped by now at least she would have had some burst of affection. On the contrary Sonny only saw her one time, on the occasion he left his favorite tie in her bedroom, and there wasn't a lot of talking. 

"Hey Al?" Sonny knocked on number 38 in his familiar musical cadence. 

The door opened abruptly and instead of Alex there was a man. Tall, dark hair, wearing clothes he's clearly been wearing for days. He looked vaguely familiar and for a minute Sonny thought he knocked on the wrong door. 

"Oh uh, hi, is this Alex's apartment?" Sonny looked confused and tried to see around the glaring man to look at the apartment number. 

"She's at work. Who are you?" He looked angry. 

"Who are you!" Sonny shot back, a little annoyed by his tone and the fact that this stranger was in his girlfriend's apartment. 

"Excuse me?" The stranger narrowed his eyes at Sonny. 

"I'm a detective with the Manhattan SVU..."

"Oh shit, are you the boyfriend?" He rubbed his head. "Yeah, she mentioned you." 

He opened the door wider and moved back inside slightly, revealing a fantastic mess of dirty dishes, clothes, and a large camouflage duffle. 

"Funny, she didn't mention you." Sonny kept his eyebrows knitted as he walked inside the apartment, trying to keep cool about the fact that Al had described him to the stranger as her boyfriend. 

"I'm her brother, Walt." He held out his hand. 

Sonny took it but looked him up and down. Upon further inspection his familiarity came from his resemblance to his sister, down to the freckles which he had more of due likely to working out in the sun. 

"I just got back and Alex let me stay here a few days because my boyfriend's had enough of the army." He rolled his eyes. 

"You're gay?" Sonny asked with far too much shock that he immediately regretted. 

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that Staten Island?" He glared and Sonny couldn't help but be reminded of his girlfriend's signature attitude. 

"No I don't! I'm sorry." He shook his head "Hey, man I'm Sonny."

"Well she was right, you are cute." He smirked. "I think Alex said she was off at 7."

Sonny blushed uncomfortably. "Yeah, I just came by because I think I left my tie here, I'm on my way to work."

"Don't let me stop you. I'm just gonna keep up with the Kardashians." Walt parked himself back on the sofa. 

Sonny made his way to Alex's bedroom and quickly found what he was looking for. 

"Alright so, I uh, found it." He swallowed. "It was good to meet you."

"Yeah, have a good day at work snookums" Walt called from the couch smirking as Sonny left the apartment.  
****  
"Have you been sitting there all night?" Alex asked seeing her little brother camped out in the same position he was in when she left the prior evening. 

"Ooh, what'd you bring me?" He sat up seeing the paper bag in her hand. 

She rolled her eyes. "I bought MYSELF zeppole."

Walt raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you eat zeppole?" He grabbed the bag from her and reached in. 

"Since...shut up!" She snatched the bag back. 

He smirked. "So the cute detective is having an effect on you?"

"He's Italian, so what?" She looked away. 

"He's an Italian stallion," Walt joked. "Or at least an Italian pony."

"Did you...meet Sonny?" They sat down together on the sofa. Walt took her coffee and took a sip 

"I did. He came by looking for his tie." He continued smiling, handing her back the coffee cup. "You tie him up with it?"

"You're my brother!" Alex made a face. 

"Oh so you use his handcuffs?" He laughed. 

"Walter! Inappropriate!" Alex protested. 

"Well he was as cute as you said and he was pretty protective. He didn't know who I was and he starts in with 'I'm a cop'"

"He said 'I'm a cop'? That moron!" She smiled as she shut her eyes and shook her head. 

"And he calls you Al?" Walt cried. "You broke up with that one guy because he called you Allie. One time!"

"Um, he called me Allie because he forgot my name!" She yelled. 

"Still. Al is a trucker name."

"Shut up, it's cute when Sonny does it." Alex smiled. 

"You really like him?" Walt asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I really like him." She affirmed. 

Walt put his arm around her shoulder. "Then so do I. When am I getting formally introduced?"

"I don't know?" Alex reached for her coffee. 

"C'mon I gotta let him know that if he breaks your heart or hurts you that I'm gonna find him and kick his ass back to Staten Island." Walt grinned at her. 

"That'll be hard to do from Croatia or Afghanistan or wherever you hide for work."

"Two days! It took two whole days before you brought up how much you hate the army." He rolled his eyes. "It's not just my job, Alex."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes right back. "The point is it doesn't matter if you meet him. You'll be gone no matter what happens with Sonny."

"I don't understand what your deal is." He fumed. "I mean you're dating a cop! Just because he doesn't get deployed doesn't mean he's not in danger all the time."

"Shut up!" She crossed her arms. 

"You make a big deal about me and Henry turning into Dad but then you go and start dating Dad!" He claimed. "Dad just wanted to help people, protect them. I'm pretty sure that's what special victim detectives are up to."

Alex didn't look at him. 

"You know I'm right."

She got up and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

"I'm sorry Alex." He called out and sighed.


End file.
